The Feud
by PenguinsOfMadagascar
Summary: Skipper and Julien has never liked each other, but now they are trying to keep their kids from each other. How long will this feud go on? Will it end in this generation or will it just keep going on and on? Rated T just in case. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do own a few characters in this story!**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of winter and a blanket of snow covered The Central Park Zoo. All the animals tried to keep warm. The chimps were bundling together in hopes of heating each other up. Marlene stayed hidden from the wind in her little cave, under her blanket, while the other zoo animals found the own ways of hiding from the nipping wind.<p>

The only animals that were able to really escape the harsh breeze was the penguins, who had a lair inside their platform. The leader of the penguins stared at the window at their frozen water, a cup of coffee in his flipper. He pushed the fish aside as he took a sip, murmuring to himself about how much he hated this weather. He didn't care if he was a penguin, he hated the cold and wish he could just skip winter.

He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him, but relaxed when he saw that it was only his daughter. She had a big smile on her face as she waddled over to him, and he wondered what was on her mind. But before he could ask her, the door to Kowalski's lab opened and he called to her.

"Hey, Alex!" the tall penguin said, running to her. "Can you help me with something?" The leader noticed that Kowalski's been asking his daughter to help him in his lab more and more ever since she helped him invent a useful object that didn't blow up as soon as he turned it on.

To Skipper's surprise, Alex shook her head. "I'm sorry, baby," she said. "I was going to go topside."

"Why?" Skipper asked her, coming to join them, putting his coffee on the table as he past it. "It's freezing out there!"

Alex turned surprised eyes on her father. "Don't you like the cold?" She glanced at her boyfriend, then back at her father. "You're penguins! You're suppose to love the cold! I do," she continued, walking toward the ladder. "When I was making my journey here, it started to snow and I loved playing in it!"

Suddenly Private's head appeared through the hole on the platform and he informed Alex," We tried to go to Antarctic once." He jumped down beside Alex. "We believed penguins didn't belong in New York City, but it sucked."

Skipper and Kowalski nodded in agreement. Skipper walked over to Alex and wrapped his flipper around her. "Besides," he added," there's nothing fun to do in snow."

Alex widen her eyes in surprise. "Nothing fun to do in snow?" she echoed, laughter in her voice. "Oh father," she continued, pushing him off her and jumping up the ladder. "You haven't lived til you played in snow!" Before she disappeared up the ladder, she looked down at Kowalski, and Skipper saw a pleading look in her eyes. "Are you coming up, honey?"

The scientist seemed to think for a moment, before he started scooting toward his lab, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Alex," he murmured. "I have to get back to work." Then he disappeared back into the room, the door closing behind him. Alex sighed and hopped out of the HQ, not even looking at her father or Private.

"Should we go have so fun, Skippah?" Private's voice made the leader take his eyes off of where his daughter vanished.

"Um...you go ahead, young private," he answered. "I'll be up shortly." Then he thought of something and turned back to Private. "Where's Rico?"

The private shrugged. "I think he said he wanted to get us some more coffee because we were almost out."

Skipper nodded and looked across the lair at Kowalski's lab, then noticed that Private was still beside him. "Honestly, I'll be right up, Private," he told him again.

Private looked like he wanted to argue, but respect for his commending officer made it impossible to do it, so he just nodded and climbed the ladder, pushing the bowl over the hole to block out the cold air.

Sighing, Skipper wadded to Kowalski's lab and knocked on the door. When he heard the tall penguin tell him to come in, he opened the door and poked his head in. He found the scientist hard at work, but he had no idea what he was working on. He kinda didn't want to ask him, because he knew if he did he couldn't get the tall penguin to shut up, so he just stood in silence, watching him snap a rubber band in place as he push a broken bottle in the middle.

"So..."Skipper began, but Kowalski interrupted.

"I'm not going outside, Skipper." The tall penguin turned to him. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "But that 'fun'"–he lifted his flippers and bent them when he said the word fun–"you call fun isn't fun to me." He sighed and gestured around at all his inventions, all his blueprints, then finally his head and Skipper glance he meant his brain. "All this is my fun. I wish I could enjoy myself like Alex does, but I can't. I know she finds my stuff really boring though."

Skipper felt sorry for this teammate, but he wasn't sure what to say, so all he did was put his flipper on his shoulder and walked out, closing the door behind him and headed toward the ladder.

Once topside, he spotted Private making a snow angle just outside of the gates of their habitat. He did a few flips til he landed next to him. Private jumped in surprised, ruining his angle, but he didn't seem to care. He just seemed happy that his leader had decided to come out and join the others.

Skipper glanced around. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

Private waddled to his commending officer side and pointed to something behind Skipper, which made him sigh. "Julien wanted them to come to his habitat," he explained.

"Why?" Skipper asked, confused, but Private just shrugged.

Annoyed Skipper drop to his stomach and started sliding to their neighbor's habitat. When he got to the wall he started doing flips til he landed on it, but at first he didn't see anyone. Then he spotted someone he never wanted to see near the lemurs. Anger boiled up inside him, almost chasing away the coldness as he jumped down, landing in the snow in front of her. He heard a surprised squeak from her as she skid to a halt and fell on her back. He towered over her.

"What do you think you are doing here?" he demanded.

She regained her footing fast and looked him in the eyes as he glared at her. "I can go wherever I like, Father," she growled back. "You can't be having a leash on me like I'm some dog!"

Skipper almost gasps out loud when he heard his youngest daughter speak like that spoil lemur king–no, more than likely his son. More anger burned inside him as he puffed out his chest. "I told you a hundred times to never come over here." He had to keep himself from screaming at her.

Suddenly he noticed that Private was beside him, staring at him with frightened eyes as if he didn't recognized his leader. Then Skipper sighed. He was only trying to protect his young daughter. Then another thought stuck him. "Where is Alex?" he demanded.

Sam shrugged and looked up. "With the king I think," she replied. "I was playing with Ethan."

As if his name summon him, the young prince came around a corner, coming to a halt when he saw the angry Skipper. Maurice was right behind Ethan, calling him back; when the aye-aye saw the lead penguin he hid the young lemur behind him and took a few steps toward the penguins.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, keeping an eye on Ethan, who was shivering from cold or fear, Skipper couldn't tell.

Rolling his eyes, Skipper just grabbed his daughter's flipper and replied to the lemur," I just came to get my daughters." Looking up at the tall platform, he could faintly make out voices. "Alex!" he called up.

A few heartbeats pasted til the penguin and the lemur king poked their heads over the platform to look down at the lead penguin. "Come on!" he called. "We are going!"

"But dad!" she tried to protect, rolling her eyes and glancing at Julien, but she quiet down when Skipper glared at her. Sighing, she murmured a goodbye to Julien and jumped down to join her friends.

Skipper noticed Sam glancing at Ethan, but he pushed her in front of him as he got ready to jump over the wall. Private went first, then Alex. Sam glared at her dad, and Skipper was afraid that she'll refuse to follow. He was suddenly aware of the lemur eyes. He left out a soundless sigh when she jumped over the wall and he followed her, glaring down at the lemurs one last time before he chased after everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer****: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own a few characters in this story and the idea for this story.****

* * *

><p>Angry and confused, the king jumped down to join his subject and son. He tried to stay calm but he felt his rage about to spill over. How dare that penguin come into his kingdom and take away his friends! Honestly he didn't care about the younger penguin; he didn't even know why she was here and he was going to yell at Ethan for allowing her into their habitat without his permission. But he was having a good time with Alex, letting her show him what kind of music was on his MP3 player and letting her dance with him. They even got into a snow ball fight when the king accidentally bumped her off the tall platform and into a pile of snow. He smiled at the memory of staring down at her, a little worried about her, but laughing when she started throwing snowballs up at him. Luckily there had been piles of snow on the platform around him that he could throw down at her.<p>

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a touch on his shoulder and he jumped, but relaxed when he saw that it was only Ethan. His son stared up at him with big sad eyes. At first Julien felt guilty, then he shook his head before grabbing his arm. "Be coming son," he ordered, bragging him away. "We have a lot of stuff to do."

"But dad!" he tried to protect. "I am wanting to be playing with S–"

Julien came to an abrupt halt, making the young lemur run into his father. He spun around. "I am telling you a millions times to stay away from that penguin!"

Ethan blinked up at him. "Why?" he questioned.

"Yes." Julien just noticed that Maurice was beside them. "Why must he stay away from Sam? I see no harm in them playing together. They are only kids."

Now Julien was more angry than he ever remember being. He turned on his advise and snapped," I don't want my son being hanging around those penguins, and he's _my son! _He has to listen to _me!"_

Before anyone else could say any more, Julien snatched Ethan away and stormed toward the bouncy house, anger blazing in his eyes. He felt his son tugging to get away, but he only tighten his grip. He knew only one person who agreed with wanting Ethan and Sam to not see each other: Skipper. Honestly, Julien himself didn't understand why they had to keep them apart. Every time he saw them playing together, he felt angry and something inside him told him to break them up.

_I have to talk to Skipper, _he decided. They never really talked since they had their kids, and Julien knew it was time they settled some things before it was too late. Looking down at his son, he felt a pang of regret when he saw a deep frown. _Maybe it was already __being__ too late..._

Later that day, Julien order Maurice to keep an eye on Ethan while he went out. He didn't tell his adviser where he was going in case his son overheard and made a screen. The lemur stood in the snow, shivering, staring at the penguins' habitat. He wondered if he waited here long enough if the leader would come out and he wouldn't have to go in to get him, but after a few minutes he decided that wasn't going to happen.

Sighing, he slowly made his way over the gates, climbing it and hopping onto the platform. He pushed the bowl over and jumped into the lair. All the penguins turned to him, but before he could do anything he was tackled down, his face being pushed against the wall and he heard Skipper growl in his ear," You have some nerve coming over here, Ringtail."

Julien felt anger boil up inside him and he tried to push the penguin off him, but he had a firm grip on him. Then a familiar voice sounded beside them. "Father, stop this at once! Let him go!"

_Alex! _Julien tried to glance at her, but Skipper still held his head, til finally he stepped back and the king turned to him, glaring at him. Then he remembered the reason he came here. "Can we talk alone, silly penguin?" he asked, trying to sound calm for Ethan's sake. He cared for his son and wanted him to have a good life, even if that meant hanging out with a penguin.

Skipper looked surprised and he walked back to the certain of the room, followed by Alex. Julien noticed that the youngest member of the team and crazy penguin were there too, but he didn't see Skipper's other daughter. He didn't want to ask him though. He didn't see the smart penguin so he guessed they were in his lab.

The king was knocked out of his thoughts when the leader of the team asked," Why do you want to talk to me alone, lemur?" He sounded like he expected Julien to attack him once he got him alone! Julien knew better than to go up against Skipper, even though sometimes he really wanted to just kick his ass for letting his daughter to hang out with Ethan. _But I'm here to fix that! _he remained himself. _For Ethan's sake!_

Julien walked over to Skipper. "We can be talking about that once alone," he declared, glancing at Alex and the others. Then he turned to Skipper, hoping he'll agree to meet with him alone. It was a few, long moments, til finally leader sighed.

"Fine," he murmured. "Meet me at the shipping and receiving area in the back tonight at 2200 hours."

Julien just blinked up at the leader, who sighed again.

After murmuring a few cuss words to himself, he said," Meet me at the shipping and receiving area in the back when the sun goes down. If you are late, I'm leaving. I'm not gonna wait for you, Ringtail, you got it?"

Nodding, Julien began to leave, but Alex stopped him. "Why do you need to meet my father?" she asked.

Julien wished he could tell her, but Skipper was right behind him and if he overheard, he might refuse to come, so he just shook his head and said," I'm sorry, I can't be telling you. But I'm sure you'll be finding out soon or later. Bye, Alex," he added as he climbed the ladder and headed toward his habitat.

When he got back, Maurice asked him," Where did you go?"

Instead of answering his question, Julien asked him another question. "Where's Ethan?"

"Playing with Mort," replied the aye-aye, pointing to the other side of the habitat. Then Julien noticed he looked closer at him. "Are you okay, Your Mastery?"

"Uh...yeah," the king replied, walking to his throne. "I'm going to be gone tonight," he added, hopping onto it and turning his eyes to where he could barely see the shipping and receiving area.

"Where are you going, my king?"

Sighing, Julien knew he had to tell Maurice. He looked down at the aye-aye. "I have decided to talk to that silly penguin about having Ethan and his daughter being allowed to hang out." He shrugged as if it wasn't as big deal, although he still felt anger when he thought about them together. He kept remaining himself it was for his son.

Maurice looked surprise. "What? Really?" He blinked. "Wow, that's really kind of you."

Julien sighed and murmured," Whatever." He hated the idea of Ethan and that penguin hanging together but he hated the idea of his little lemur prince being sad more. He looked at the sun and saw that it was going to be hours before the sun set. He sighed and looked down at Maurice. "Can you bring me my MP3 Player? Maybe that will be helping make time go by faster."

"Yes, Your Mastery," the aye-aye said and bashed off, reappearing moments later with the object and pasting it to the king. Alex taught the king how the use the MP3 Player but he wished she was here every time he wanted to use it. He sighed and put the core in his ears and pushed the button that started playing the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer****: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own a few characters in this story and the idea for this story.******

* * *

><p>The lead penguin paced in their lair, grumbling to himself, wondering what the lemur king wanted to talk about. Then he came to a halt. The kids! <em>Of course, <em>he thought, rolling his eyes. The king must have finally snapped and he is probably gonna demand they do something about this problem once in for all. Skipper folded his flippers into fists, silently daring the soiled king to threaten his daughter.

"Skippah?"

The leader was knocked out of his thoughts by a British accent and he looked across the lair at Private, who stood beside Rico and Alex. They all stared at him as if he gone scary, but he didn't care. He just rolled his eyes and waddled over to the young penguin, glaring down at him. "What is it, Private?" he demanded.

The penguin suddenly looked frightened and he backed up from his leader; Alex took his place, glaring up at her father with disbelief in her eyes. Then Skipper realize what he was doing: he was going insane, all because of that lemur! A new kind of anger and hatred swept over Skipper, but he forced it down as he looked at his oldest daughter.

"Stand down, Alex," he told her, then added, looking past the female penguin," I'm sorry, Private. I'm just going crazy wondering what the lemur have to talk to me about."

Private waddled to his leader's side and smiled at him. "It's okay, Skippah," he said. "Maybe we can go topside and play in the snow to past the time til the sun sets?" He blinked hopefully, and Skipper wanted to refuse but he couldn't say no to the young private, so he just nodded.

As he and Private made his way to the ladder, Skipper noticed that Alex wasn't following. He turned to see that she was staring at Kowalski's lab door. He walked to her and said," You know playing in the snow isn't his kind of fun. Building inventions and all that is. Plus he has Sam to help him when you are too busy to." Skipper felt sorry for his daughter when he noticed the deep sadness in her eyes, but all she did was nod and went to the ladder.

Skipper turned to Rico and asked," You coming?" But the crazy bird shook his head, wrapping his flippers around his body and shivering, as if saying it was too cold to be outside, so Skipper just shrugged and followed the others.

Once they were out of their habitat, Private started making a snow angle again, while Skipper and Alex decided to make a snowman. Alex smiled at her father, which confused him. "What?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Oh nothing," she replied, glancing away as she began to roll the snow for the bottom part of the snowman. "Just growing up I always picture moments like this with you, but of course I never knew it'd be in the snow since Florida isn't knew for its snow fall." There was laughter in her voice but Skipper felt the familiar pang of regret that he always felt when he remembered what Alex grew up without a father. He silently vow that from this moment on he'll be there for his daughter.

They continued working on their snowman, til finally Skipper saw that the sun was going down. He glanced in that direction and took a deep breath. _I should leave to meet him, _he thought. Honestly, up til now, he had forgot about the lemur. He was having a good time with his daughter playing in the snow, even tossing a couple of snowballs at her, but she manged to get him back by sneaking up behind him and kicking snow onto his back. He wanted to stay and continued to have fun with Alex.

_But I promised him, _he remained, silently cussing himself. Then he started waddling to in the direction of the shipping and receiving area, only to halt when Alex call him back; he was surprise to see worry in her eyes.

"Be careful, dad," she said.

_Careful? _he wanted to say. _I could easily take that lemur if he did attack me! _But all he said out loud was," I will," and he hugged his daughter, before dropping to his stomach and sliding to where he told Julien to meet him.

When he finally got there, he jumped back to his feet and looked around. At first he didn't see anyone. Then he spotted a flicking tail in the shadows just as the lemur king stepped out.

"Finally!" Julien exclaimed. "I've been here forever!"

"Have you?" Skipper asked, surprised, looking up at the sun that was just vanishing behind the buildings. He turned back to the lemur.

"Well...um...maybe not forever..." he stammered, scratching his head. "But it felt like forever!" Before Skipper could say anything, he jumped down beside him, glancing behind the penguin and all around and even under him, making Skipper stumble a little in the snow. "Nobody followed you did they?" He eyed the lead penguin suspiciously.

_Wasn't being suspicious my job? _Skipper wondered, but all he said out loud was," I'm sure nobody followed me." He glared at the lemur, crossing his flippers. "What did you want to tell me?"

At first the lemur didn't answer. He only walked farther into the building, hopping onto a box, where he sat, crossing his legs. Then he snapped his fingers and to Skipper's surprise, Maurice came out of behind one of the box's and handed his king a mango. Then anger boiled inside Skipper and he slid to the lemurs.

"What is Maurice doing here if you wanted it to just be us?" he demanded, pointing to the aye-aye, who stepped back from the penguin.

Julien took a bite from the fruit, looked down at the anger animal, and then took another bite without answering.

"I asked to come," Maurice told Skipper since it seemed like Julien wasn't going to tell the penguin. "I thought I could help the king to convince you."

Skipper eyed the lemur. "Convince me?" he demanded. He knew these lemurs were up to something, and now it seemed like they had came up with some plan that they wanted to try to convince Skipper to go along with. Well he didn't want to have any part in it. Before Maurice could say any more, Skipper started to walk away, growling over his shoulder," I should have never came! I knew I couldn't trust you, Ringtail!"

He heard something behind him and then something the lemur king was in front of him. "Why can't you trust me?" he demanded.

Maurice ran to his king's side, murmuring something to him, and Skipper thought he heard Ethan's name, but he wasn't sure nor did he care. He did not like the lemurs and he wanted to get away from them. He tried to push past Julien, but the king grabbed his flipper and repeated the question.

The penguin started spinning around til the lemur flow off, landing on the other side of the building. He slowly walked to him, towering over him and glaring down at him. "I do not trust you because you are always distracting my boys and keeping us up with late night parties." Skipper felt his brow bent as he leaned closer to the lemur, growling to him," Oh and it's obvious that you are trying to steal Alex from Kowalski and it's killing him! Just stop it!"

Without another word, the leader penguin spun around and slid on his body out of the area into the snow. He landed with a soft thump, then he started heading back to his own habitat, blinded with anger and hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own a few charterers in this story and the idea for this story.**

* * *

><p>The king jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his body from hitting the wall. He watched as the penguin left, sliding on his belly. He wanted to chase after him, demand him to listen to him, and order him to let Sam and Ethan to see each other, but Maurice stepped in front of him, shaking his head. Sighing, Julien knew he was right. Skipper was hardheaded and there was no way he was gonna let the kids be together now.<p>

"Come on, Maurice, let's go home." The king ran out of the building, cussing himself for getting so mad and ruining the whole thing. And now Ethan's childhood was ruin! _But you can't give up!_

He came to a halt when he heard a voice in his head and he was slightly aware of Maurice beside him, but he didn't pay attention to his advise. _That voice..._he thought. _It can't be...She's in Madagascar!_

_ Please don't give up on our son, Julien!_

"Your Majesty?" he faintly heard Maurice say. "Are you okay?" But he wasn't listening to the aye-aye. He closed his eyes and an image of a female ring tail lemur appeared in front of him. His heart skipped a beat, but he knew this wasn't real. He was only imagining it. But he didn't care. This was the only connection he had with her since she decided to go home and help his brother, Patch, look after all the lemurs on Madagascar.

_Emily! _he thought, finding it hard to breathe.

_Please don't give up on our son, _she repeated, looking at him with pleading eyes. _You know what he wants and you know how to get it. Please, Julien, let him have a good life. I believe in you._

Before Julien could say anything else, his eyes shot open and Emily was gone. He sighed when he saw Maurice looking up at him with worried eyes.

"What just happened, Your Majesty?" he asked, looking a little frightened, but Julien didn't have time for him. He had bigger things to worry about. He turned around and ran back to his habitat, jumping over the walls and running to his boomy-box. He looked down at it and sighed. Then he looked over the platform at the bouncy house where he could see his son curled up next to Mort. He felt a smile form on his face.

_This is for you, son, _he thought as he walked back to Maurice. "Come with me," he told his adviser.

"What? Where?" he asked. "And can't it wait til morning?"

The king shook his head. "No," he declared. "And being my boomy-box and the MP3 player."

Still confused, Maurice did as he was told, following his king out of the habitat.

Julien stared at the penguins' habitat, anger boiling inside him, making him almost forget it was winter, but he had to do this, for Ethan's sake. "Okay, Maurice," he whispered, pointing to the habitat, and running to it. He thought that they locked down the lair at night, but he pushed the bowl aside with no problem.

Swallowing all his anger, he jumped down and stood in front of Skipper, who glared at him. Maurice followed him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ringtail?" the leader demanded.

"I came to make a deal with you," the king began, but before he could continued, Private asked," What kind of deal?"

The king rolled his eyes. "I was about to tell you before you interrupted me!"

The young penguin looked down. "Sorry.."  
>"Anyways," Julien said, turning back to Skipper," I never did tell you what I wanted to tell you before you stormed out."<p>

"And I don't want to hear it, Ringtail." The lead penguin tried to walk away, but the king stopped him.

"Please hear me out." He turned to Maurice and ordered him to show him the boomy-box. "You see that? We use that every night to party. But if you let Sam and Ethan hang out I will destroy it so we can never use it again."

Everyone let out a gasps when they heard what Julien said, even Maurice. "But Your Majesty, you love your boomy-box!" the aye-aye protested.

The king sighed, thinking about Emily and Ethan. "But my family means more to me..." he murmured, glancing at Skipper and he thought he saw a sparkle of regret in his eyes, but before he could be sure his eyes turned hard.

"This is some kind of trick!" the penguin yelled, turning to his team. "Get him!"

Julien saw the three penguins glance at each other. "Are you sure, Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "He looks serious."

"Yes, Skippah," Private added. "Maybe he really wants Sam and Ethan to be friends, and maybe the only way to convince you is for him to destroy his boom box so he can't keep us up with late night parties. We should give him a chance."

Rico nodded.

Skipper glared at his team, obviously blinded by hatred, but Julien wanted to know why he hated the lemurs so much. Taking a deep breath, he walked to Skipper til he was in front of him. "Tell me why you hate me and the others," he ordered.

"That's why," Skipper snapped. "You are always ordering us around as if you are _our _king, but you aren't! You may be their king, but not ours!" Julien thought that the penguin was gonna jump him at any moment, when suddenly one of the penguins waddled out and tugged at the leader's flippers, staring up at her father with big, round eyes.

Skipper stared down at her and instantly all the anger left his eyes as if he was remained that there were little kids here.

"Daddy," Sam whimpered, blinking innocent eyes up at him. "Why can't I hang with Ethan?"

The lead penguin bent down to look his daughter in the eyes. "Oh sweetie, because he's a lemur."

"So?" she questioned.

"It's just not right," Skipper tried to explained to her, and Julien noticed he was trying not to show how anger he was.

"Skipper," Maurice spoke up. "They are only kids. It isn't right separating them like this, and soon or later it will led to a disaster."

Julien saw fear flash in Skipper's eyes, then the lead penguin sighed as he straightened back up and waddling back to the lemurs. It was several long moments, where Skipper eyed them, til finally, he murmured," Okay, I'll test how they act around each other and the first sigh I see your son making my daughter lazy or whatever I'm calling an end to it."

Suddenly excitement ran through Julien as he dashed to Skipper and hugged him, spinning around with him. Then he came to a halt, glancing at his boomy-box and then back at Skipper, who had laughter in his eyes.

"You made a promise, lemur," Skipper said, a smirk on his face.

Julien was about to protect, but then suddenly Skipper shook his head and added," I think I can let this one slid. But as long as you promise to not throw as many late night parties."

Nodding, Julien bounced up and down, hugging the penguin, very happy that he got to keep his boomy-box, and that Ethan and Sam can hang out. He was kind surprised that Skipper agreed so easily but he didn't care. All that he cared was that Ethan was gonna have a good life now.

"Come, Maurice!" he said to his adviser. "Let's go tell the good news to Ethan!" Leaving Maurice to carry to MP3 Player and boomy-box up the ladder, Julien went up. He shivered when he burst into the freezing air. But he couldn't care less about the air right now. Ethan was gonna be so excited that he was finally gonna be able to play with Sam without being yelled at!

When they got back to their habitat, Julien just had to wake up his son, who blinked sleepy at him. Ethan yawned, asking his father if this could wait til tomorrow.

Julien had to hold back his laughter when he said," Oh sure, if you wanted me to tell you tomorrow that the silly penguin agreed that you can play with his daughter!"

The sleep vanished from Ethan's eyes as he stared at his father in disbelief, as if he wanted to say that wasn't true. But then he started bouncing up and down, waking little Mort, who gasped in shock but then joined the young prince without knowing what was going on.

Ethan stopped bouncing and stared deep into his father's eyes. "This is really, really true?" he asked, his tail flicking.

Julien nodded. "Yep."

Ethan let out a delighted squeak and fell on the bouncy, making Mort bounce once. "Oh! I can't wait til tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please! I think this will be the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue that I will have up as soon as I can; it will most likely be up today though :)<strong>


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own a few characters and the idea for this story!**

* * *

><p>The snow was slowly melting from the ground and the animals was enjoying the warmer weather as flowers began to grow again. Skipper and Julien sat next to each other as their kids chased one another, laughing, clearly not able to see the difference in appearance. Julien lifted his paws and looked at it as Skipped looked at his flipper. They glanced at each other, then turned away, snorting.<p>

They didn't care if their kids liked each other, they would never become friends. Skipper glared at Julien, but the king wasn't paying attention. He was watching as his son sneaked on Sam, who was watching birds fly by. By the time she noticed the lemur was behind her it was too late; the young prince jumped on her and they rolled around in the remaining snow.

Laughter in her eyes, Sam threw snow in Ethan's face and dashed off, hiding behind a trash can. Curious now, Skipper wondered if his daughter was working on a fighting technique, when suddenly she jumped out on Ethan, who had been wondering closer to the can as if in search of the penguin.

"Why can't you two play like that?"

Skipper and Julien spun around at the voice, but relax when they saw Alex and Maurice. Alex sat beside her father, while the aye-aye went to his king. It was Alex who had asked the question and she looked at her father with deep concern in her eyes.

"I don't play," Skipper snapped.

Julien just rolled his eyes and didn't look at the penguins.

Alex stood up and looked down at her father. "Earlier this winter, we played in the snow," she remained him. "We built a snowman."

"Damn," Skipper muttered, glancing sideways to see Sam and Ethan run by as if they were racing each other.

"Why can't you two take a lesson from your kids?" Alex demanded. "Look at them!" She pointed to them. "Carefree and not afraid to look past an animals appearance. Now," she added, turning back to them," I don't know why you hate each other, but it needs to stop."

"You can't just stop hating someone," Skipper informed her.

Alex's eyes met her father's. "Yes you can," she argued. "I stopped hating _you. _I put aside my hatred for you when I knew I needed a father now than ever before. I forgot about all the times you weren't there for me. I kept telling myself that you were here for me _now!" _She sighed and turned to Maurice," Come, let's go. There's nothing else we can say to them." The aye-aye nodded and followed her.

Skipper stared after his daughter, shock. He always knew she was mad at him for not being there when she was growing up, but he never knew she hated him. Sighing, he turned to Julien, but before he could say anything, the king said," She's right. We need to put aside our difference for the sake of our kids." He put out his hand as if he expect Skipper to shake it, and after a moment of thinking, Skipper nodded and did shake it, murmuring," For the kids."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**The End! I hope you all enjoyed this short story!**


End file.
